Time
by coffeebean2007
Summary: All they say is I just need time, what would happen if they never said that? Set a little bit earlier excluding most events of this past season. T for safety plus I dont know how the rating works. CHAPTER 12 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own this, it would be cool but I still don't. **

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first time writing one of these so bare w/ me while I try to make it the best that I can.**

**Now Lukes thoughts will be in **_plain italic _**and Lorelai's will be in _Bold Italic_**

**Title: Time **

**6:30 am**

Lorelia is still sleeping, she is leanin against Luke's chest and he is holdin her close. He is watching her sleep (as he did every time they would spend the night together). Luke decided to make her breakfast in bed, and of course coffee. He moves her slowly over as he is trying not to wake her. She grunts a little but doesn't wake up.

As Luke walks down the stairs he trips over Paul Anka who is sleeping on the stirs landing.

"Jeez, stupid dog," Luke says under his breath.

Luke makes his way to the kitchen, when he gets there he realizes thre is no food. _Of course no food she never has any food. _

He decides to go to doose's and pick up som food that will last Lorelia a week (which means buying a months worth of food)

While Luke was at Doose's Lorelai woke up and looked to where she las saw Luke. When she saw he wasn't there. Lorelia looked at her fuzzy clock it read 7:00. She got up and put on her slippers and robe. She looke everywhere for Luke and when she didn't find him she began to worry. Today wasn't normally a day he went into the diner early, but she decided to go there and check. Just as she was on her wayupstairs to get ready Luke walked in the door.

"Luuuuuuke!" She exclaims in a sort of questioning way.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asks her while he looks over at the clock and it says 7:10.

"Well, I woke up cold becuase somebody left, who I was comfortably snugled with and who was also keeping me warm left with out telling me, and I became worried...she was rambling now and Luke thought _How can I make her stop, oh i know. _And he leaned in and kissed her. She immeadiatly stoped rambling.

"Sorry"

"Ok I will, soo where did you go anyway?" she asks, as if she didn't see the Doose's bags he had in his arms.

"Well, you looked so peacful, so i decided to make you breakfas in bed. You didn't have any food here, so I went our and bought some." Luke says in the most sincere way.

" Oh luke, thats sooo sweeet." She gives him a hug and a kiss, "well do you want me to go back to bed so you can go about your business?"

"No, your up now and plus I know how much you like to watch me cook" He says with the bigest grin on his face.

"Fine if you insist but I'm only doing it because your sooooo cute." she says one of her flirty voices.

"Oh Jeez" he is blushing now. Luke makes his way to the kitchen as Lorelia follows.

"So what ya making?"

"Its a surpise"

"Oh common Luke just tell me..."

"Fine, I'm makin you coffee" He says roling his eys. "Which will shave five years off of your life." Which he says half under his breath. Which made Lorelai giggle because he always says that but he is her main supplier of coffee.

"And what else."

" I can't say" He says hoping she won't question it. Knowing well she wont but he still hopes, then he thinks _Mainly because I don't know but she does not need to hear that._

"Oh come on Luke!"

"Nope"

"Just ginve me a hint." She says using her puppy eye's.

"Ahh, No I'm not going to tell you."

" You don't know what your gunna make do ya?" She asked smirking

"Not a clue." Luke finally admits with a smile.

"Ah ha...I knew it! Why don't you just make my usual." She says quite thoughtfully

"Oh and which usuall would that be?" Luke asked in a sarcastic tone.

Lorelai rolled her eyes **_He does have a point though. _**"Haha, how about you make all of them!" She says perky and half kidding.

" You want me to make all of you usuall's for breakfast?" He asks with both eyebrows furrowed, like an are you kidding look.

"No, I guess not, just chocolate chip pancakes."

"Fine even though chocolate will make you fat" he mumbles under his breath.

"YAY! Oh and I can hardly wait for that" She mumbles in the same tone.

Luke starts to cook as Lorelai watches and drinks her coffee.

I know it is short but hey, this is my first fic and I just wanted to know if it is story worthy or if I should just trash the whole idea and put up one of the other stories I have started. So please review and tell the truth no matter what. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** Due to lack of interest in my first chapter I was seriously thinking about not posting, but then i realized the the only people who replied were **Christi06** and **starfire192486** I decided that I will post and dedicate this chapter to her since she seems to be the only one who read it.

**_Bold Italic_** will still be Lorelia's thoughts and Luke's thoughts will also remain _italic._

**Disclamer:** I still don't own, now that the season is over I wish I had owned it I could change oh so many things.

Later at the Inn,

"Hey Sokie, coffee" Lorelia chirpily said as she came went into the kitchen

"Hi, where have you been lately? Oh and Luke called and said not to give you any coffee." **_Oh, he's good_** Lorelai thought as Sookie continued talking "Now why would Luke say that...Oh are you pregnant, oh my gosh finally!"

"Wow, Sookie slow down, first of all Luke won't let me have any because I already had five at my house, three from the diner and two from Westons. I don't know how he found out I went there. He's good though. Second I'm not pregnant, Luke and I are just living together." Lorelai said exasperated because it seems everyday this week Sookie finds another reason to think that she is pregnant.

"Oh, okay then. It would have still been cool if you were." Sookie said a little disapointed and turning to finish her scones. "Oh and no coffe" She says while Lorelai is trying to sneak a cup.

"Fine, man people are mean today." She pouts, and turns around to her office.

Sookie just shakes her head and goes back to cooking.

It is now 6:00, Lorelai is waiting for Luke to come home. Their home, she still has problems wraping her mind around it. They have been dating for a year, and Luke just move in last week.

"Lorelai, I'm home" Luke smirks as he says home. "And I came with pie"

"Really?" She asks. Not suprised because all week he has been bringing home left over desert, or food in general.

"Yep, here you go" Luke said as he sets the food down and give Lorelai a kiss.

They both started to eat, Lorelai a hamberger and Luke started to eat a salad. They were in a silence for a while when Lorelai finally asked "Sooo, how was your day?" That was the first question that poped into her head.

"It was good, except Kirk was being..." Luke thought trying to think of the right word but settled on "well Kirk. He kept making up some garbage about his check being wrong, again, and I finally just told him to leave." Luke answered smirking a little then returned the question "And how was your day?"

"Well let see..." She thinks "Oh, Michel got into a huge fight with Sookie, over something she was cooking, he said that he was trying to make her fat by using noodles or somethin. I don't know but Sookie replied with something like your never going to meet Celin Deon no matter how many concerts you go to. Then he turned around in a huff and got his pants stuck on a nail or something. Which reminds me, can you come by tomorrow and fix somethings? Oh yes and when they got stuck it tore his pants and he was wearing cartoon boxers. His face turned so red and then he went home, I haven't seen him all day. So I guess it turned out to be pretty good." She finally finishes and just smiles.

Luke is always amazed at how much she can talk with out getting tired.

"So what should we do tonight? Oh dirty."

Luke just glared at her and said "I don't know, what do you think we should do?" As she starts to open her mouth he quickly says "And don't say dirty."

"Fine, should we just stay in and watch movies, or we could go out to a movie or..."

"Lets just stay in, I have plans for tomorrow night"

"Good idea" She said as she leaned into his chest, Luke wraps his arm around her. "What kind of plans?" She asks as she adjusts herself to get more comfortable.

"It's a surprise, you will find out tomorrow night after I get home."

Wow home Luke thinks, they may have been only going out for a year, but he still gets flutters in his stomach. The ones he only gets when he thinks about Lorelai or THEIR relationship or THEIR home, anything that has to do with THEM together.

"Oh come on just a hint, please?" She asks giving her best puppy face.

"Okay your hint is...where your black dress."

"That's it thats my hint?" She asks looking up at him, with her head now on his lap.

Luke just looks down at her, smirks and says "Yep, oh and be ready by 7 o'clock" He didn't really have reservations until eight, but he needed time for a shower, and if he says seven she will be ready by at least 7:15. In that time he can get ready...just in time for the BIG NIGHT.

They just continue to lay on the couch watching John Stewart (spelling?) and eventually both fall asleep in eachothers arms.

That's it for now. I don't have my next chapter written yet, but i may just take another section out of a different story I'm working on. I haven't decided yet so it may be a couple of days until Chapter 3 is up. Until then REVIEW please i love hearing from everyone no matter what you think. Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanx for idea's and corrections to the last chapter I hope everyone likes it and please, please, please review.**

Lorelai was at the inn blabbing to Sookie about her special night with Luke.

"And he wouldn't tell me where we were going, I asked and asked but he still wouldn't tell me."

"Well maybe he wants it to be a surprise." Sookie said thoughtfully. She and Luke had already discussed what was going on and she was thrilled about what Luke had planned.

"Well I guess I have to wait and see only, oh my god six more hours." Lorelai remarked looking at her watch.

"Why don't you go do some paper work to get your mind off things." Sookie suggests.

"Fine, I will if it makes you happy." She said, only because she had been putting it off for weeks and she also thought it was a good idea. "But could I have some coffe please?" Lorelai asked pouting.

"Fine. But then you have to get to work!" Sookie said forcefully.

"I will, I will."

It was about a quarter to six and Lorelai had just got home, she unlocked the door and walked in. Inside she gazed at the house which was filled with flowers and candles. In the center of it all was Luke, he had a beutiful dinner set up. He (and Sookie) prepared garlic chicen, seasoned rice and wine. For desert Sookie made chocolate cake.

"Luke what is this?" Lorelai questioned in a surprised tone. "I thought you said you had reservations at seven."

"Yeah I said that, but I lied, because I thought this would be a way better surprise for you." He said as a matter of factly.

"Well you certainly did surprise me. I am just...just...floored that you would go through so much trouble just to surprise me." She said walking up to him. She gave him a kiss and pulled away and just looked into his deep ocean blue eyes.

"It was no trouble, plus it was less trouble when Sookie helped me make this meal." He said staring right back into her now tearing up bright blue eyes.

"So thats why she was so weird today . . . or well weirder than usual." Lorelai said mostly to herself and so she wouldn't cry over how happy she was with Luke and everything he does for her.

They started to eat, most of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence and them just staring into one another's eyes.

"Well Luke Danes, you certainly out did youself." Lorelai said adored by how he always found a way to make her happy.

"The night is not over yet. I have another surprise planned for you." Luke gave her a kiss and then said "I will be right back." He then got up and went upstairs. When he came back he had something in his hands, the room was only lit by candles so Lorelai couldn't make out what it was. He then walked up to her and brought his chair so he was right next to her, he then said "Lorelai. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanx again to the little who reviewed. I just want to say I feel bad because well not as many are responding but to the ones who are I am dedicating this whole Fanfic to you. Especially _Christi06 _who has read and reviewed all of the chapters so far.**

**Disclamer: Don't own**

_Previously: _

"The night is not over yet. I have another surprise planned for you." Luke gave her a kiss and then said "I will be right back." He then got up and went upstairs. When he came back he had something in his hands, the room was only lit by candles so Lorelai couldn't make out what it was. He then walked up to her and brought his chair so he was right next to her, he then said "Lorelai. . ."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lorelai. . . since the first time you came into the diner I liked you. Over the years that like became love and soon you and I became involved. I love the fact we are together and I never want that to change. You are my rock and without you I dont know where I would be. I have always been able to open up to you and when I do I know that you understand. " Lorelai is starting to cry alittle so Luke grabs a napkin off the table and hands it to her. " I love you and I will not love anyone the way I love you." He opens the box and gets off the chair onto one knee and asks "Lorelai will you marry me?"

She is now letting her tears flow freely and between sobs she manages to answer him. "Yes" She then leaps out of her chair and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him more passionantly than ever.

Luke takes the ring out of its case. The ring is a medium cut light pink dimond in the middle and on both sides it has two small pink stones. He places it on her finger and gives her another kiss assuing her he ment what he said and will always be there for her and Rory.

"Oh my god! I have to call Rory. She will want to know." Lorelai says as she gets up and dashes for the phone.

At Yale

Rory's phone rings. She is on the couch with Logan and they are watching some marathon.

"Hello."

"Rory! I have some news!" Lorelai exclamies excidedly.

"Mom? What is it, is everything okay?" Rory asks worried. She couldn't tell if her mom was excided, sad or just happy about something. She has learned her mom can get happy over the stupidest things but that is why she loves her so much.

"Yes everything is fine. It's just. . . Okay are you ready?"

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be."

"Luke just proposed!" She said excidedly sitting down next to Luke who has now placed himself on the couch.

"No, Way mom. . .did you say yes? Of course you did! When is the wedding? Oh what kind of flowers are you going to have?" Rory was now rambling and Lorelai couldn't help but snicker at her daughter.

"Rory, slow down it just happend. I called you right after and know I'm going to go so me and my fiénce are going to celebrate. I just thought you should be the first to know."

"Oh, okay I will to ya later. Love you."

"Love you to babe."

The both hung up their phones. The camera shows Rory and Logan on the couch and Logan asks "What was that about."

"My mom and Luke are engaged." She says smiling broadly at the thought of Luke being her step-father. He has always been there and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay...sorry i havn't updated but I had finals in school and well i really didn't feel like failing math so anyways thanks to the three who reviewed and this is chapter 5 i truely hope you enjoy.**

It has been one week since Luke had proposed, and nobody in 'The Hollow' besides Sookie and Jackson knew. Luke and Lorelai had felt it would be better to wait until they were over the shock themselves.

Luke and Lorelai are snuggling with one another on and watching Hard Bodies. Out of no where Lorelai says " I think we should tell everyone now. Or well at least Miss Patty, that way everyone will know."

Luke just looks at Lorelai then asks "Are you sure? I mean I want people to know but this psyco town will defenently be all up in or business when we tell them."

"Well that is true but they will eventually need to know and why not just tell them know so they run out of questions and psyconess sooner." Lorelai remarks thoughtfully.

Luke thinks about it for a minute then says "If you are ready then so am I."

"How about we tell them tomorrow night at the town meeting." Lorelia suggests.

A little hesitant Luke replies "sure. . . why not."

They go back to watching the movie and drift off to sleep, still in one anothers embrace. The Next Day Luke and Lorelai were geting ready for the town meeting, well Lorelai was while Luke was putting some of his clothes away.

"So do you think Taylor will let us talk, befor the meeting is over?" Lorelai asks from the bathroom

Luke makes his way to the bathroom door and see's Lorelai putting on her makeup then answers, "How should I know. He is Taylor what do you think he will do?"

"Well before the meeting is over he will say something like" Lorelai clears her throught and gives her best Taylor voice and says " does anybody have anything to add, then I will say I do, he will then roll his eyes and say fine. Which by that time you and I will be up at the podeum and ready to talk." Luke just smirks and shakes his head knowing that she is probably right about Taylor's actions.

They make their way down stairs when the doorbell rings. Lorelai goes to the door and her jaw just drops, standing in the doorway is Jess.

Dun nun nun...hehe, i don't know if that is much of a cliffhanger or not but there it is Chapter 5. I don't know if i had mentioned this before but this took place the same year Rory went off to college.

I hope to update soon, and if you have any ideas please let me know.

Oh one more thing Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Still don't own, I do however own the story, not so much the characters but hey I still wrote it. I should get credit for that shouldn't I ?**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter having added Jess to the mix it sort of makies it more difficult. With all the characters I have to live up to making them be, well them. I hope I keep them some what in character if they are not I apologize now. Also please review, thanx. **

**A/N2: I am going to say one more thing a HUGE thank you to the three who reviewed. Just so they know who they are or well to let them know how much I appreciate them my HUGE GINORMOUS THANK YOU goes to Christi06, sarahb2007 and starfire192486. I am a little peturbed that not many people are reading this but hey what can you do except continue for those who seem to like it.**

**A/N3: I thought i would update before i go to my aunt and uncles for the Fourth of July.**

Previously:

_"Well before the meeting is over he will say something like" Lorelai clears her throught and gives her best Taylor voice and says " does anybody have anything to add, then I will say I do, he will then roll his eyes and say fine. Which by that time you and I will be up at the podeum and ready to talk." Luke just smirks and shakes his head knowing that she is probably right about Taylor's actions._

_They make their way down stairs when the doorbell rings. Lorelai goes to the door and her jaw just drops, standing in the doorway is Jess._

Lorelai had met Jess once before but that was when she and Luke were first going out and his mom was getting married. She never thought he would be back considering how eager he was to leave after the ceremony.

Jess had looked very run down and tired. His clothing seemed to be worn out and quite dirty, and his hair was messed up and not moused like usual. He seemed pissed about something but Lorelai thought in time she would find out what was bothering him.

After the initial shock of how Jess looked Lorelai fianally asked "Jess, what are you doing here?"

"Umm...I was just looking for Luke, Ceasar said that he would be here." Jess said figiting a little bit.

"Yeah he is come on in."

"Thanks" Jess said some what shortly

Luke was on his way down the stairs, he forgot his wallet and had to go back up there, he was surprised to see Jess standing in the living room.

"Jess? What are you doin' here?" Luke asked in the same confused tone Lorelai had.

"I just. . .well I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while, staying with my dad turned ugly, but anyways can I just stay with you for a while please. I promise I will make it up to you I just have no where else to go and I thought . . ."

Luke inturupted him at this point and replied "Hey, you can stay with me for as long as you want, alright." Luke then gave Jess a sort of akward hug.

Lorelai saw the whole thing and adored Luke for how he helped Jess out. He had never pictured Luke as the family type man. Sure she pictured it but he was always ready to lend a helping hand to anyone in need.

After the hug Luke realized he hadn't officaially re-introduce Jess to Lorelai so he said "Oh, Jess you remember Lorelai"

"Yeah, um hey" he said still shaken up about something. Only Lorelai noticed but she decided to wait until she could talk to Luke one on one about why Jess may have really showed up like this.

"Hey Luke, should we just wait till next weeks town meeting?" Lorelai asked getting ready to take her coat off.

"Um...no, we can do it now. Jess do you want to come with us to the town meeting then I can get you settled in my old apartment?" Luke asked unsure of if having Jess there alone would really be the best option.

"Yeah, sure." Jess answered but then quickly asked could I go use the bathroom first?"

Lorelai answered "Sure, it's upstairs to the right."

"Thanks"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Still don't own, I do however own the story, not so much the characters but hey I still wrote it. I should get credit for that shouldn't I ?**

**XXXLLXXXLLXXXLLXXXLLXXXLLXXXLLXXXLLXXXLLXXXLLXXXLLXXXLLXXX**

_Previously. . . ._

_"Yeah, um hey" he said still shaken up about something. Only Lorelai noticed but she decided to wait until she could talk to Luke one on one about why Jess may have really showed up like this._

_"Hey Luke, should we just wait till next weeks town meeting?" Lorelai asked getting ready to take her coat off._

_"Um...no, we can do it now. Jess do you want to come with us to the town meeting then I can get you settled in my old apartment?" Luke asked unsure of if having Jess there alone would really be the best option._

_"Yeah, sure." Jess answered but then quickly asked could I go use the bathroom first?"_

_Lorelai answered "Sure, it's upstairs to the right."_

_"Thanks"_

After Jess came back down from the bathroom they all left for the town meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLLxxxxxLLxxxxxLLxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they entered the room all the attention went to them (of course) then the whispers began, Taylor imediatly began banging his gavel to get the attention back on him.

"Alright, alright, Lorelai your late"

"Yeah, Yeah, get on with the meeting." Lorelai said, agrivated at how Taylor always stated the obvious.

The meeting was almost over, by this time Luke and Lorelai were very anxious, nervous and excited about the news they were about to share with the town and then they heard Taylor ask "Does anyone have anything to add or share?"

When Lorelai heard the question she tensed up and like an automatic reaction she grabed Luke's hand, and he squeezed it in reasurance.

Lorelai then nodded and said barely loud enough to comprehend "We do," with that her and Luke stood up and everyone's eye's fell apon the nervous couple.

"Okay, Lorelai this better be something worth keeping everyone here longer or you will be forbiden to add anything to the meeting ever again. . ."

Lorelai interupted "Shut up Taylor this is worth it." She hesitated for a second, Luke again sqweesed her hand in reasurance and she continued, and quite quickly said "Okay, umm...Luke and I are ingaged."

Everyone's jaws dropped litterally to the ground, including Jess's. Suprisingly Jess was also the frist one to congradulate them, he just stood up and said "Finally, it took ya long enough. Oh and congrats, you two are perfect for one another"

After the inital shock of Jess's actually sincarity Luke and Lorelai both said "Thanks, Jess"

The rest of the townies congradulated them. There was a lot of "we are so happy for you two" and "well took ya two long enough to realize you belong together." By the end of the night Luke and Lorelai were exausted of saying thank you and explaining how Luke proposed.

When everyone in town was done congradulating them Luke said "I think I'm going to go get Jess settled in the apartement"

"Alright, I'll see you back at home" She gave Luke a quick kiss and went back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxApartmentxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Jess what really brings you back here?" Luke asked wasting no time as he entered the apartment.

"I just needed time to think. .. . " Jess replied not really into the converstation, Luke sensed this and said " You know you can tell me if anything is bothering you, I'm willing to help you with anything."

"I know, and I will right know I just need some sleep."

"Alright, well you can take my old bed, since I'm living with Lorelai, everyting else is in the same place, tomorrow I will go grocery shopping, just leave me a list of the foods or snaks you may want." Before Luke left he added "And Jess, I'm glad your back"

Jess nodded his head, after Luke shut the door Jess said "Yeah, me too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it, this chapter i'm not to proud of, I don't know if the cold i have is affecting my ability to write a chapter or not. But please review, I am still disapointed there are only really three people reviewing my stories. When I get back I plan to post up a story i have been working on for a while, it is pretty long and my friends who i have let read it seem to like it a lot.**

**Again please, please review, for all the people it has recorded reading it i am very sad at the lack of reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I'm back from my trip(s), and i had some time to write this, it was hard coming up w/ an idea for this chapter so I really hope you like it...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously..._

_"I just needed time to think. .. . " Jess replied not really into the conversation, Luke sensed this and said " You know you can tell me if anything is bothering you, I'm willing to help you with anything."_

_"I know, and I will right know I just need some sleep."_

_"All right, well you can take my old bed, since I'm living with Lorelai, everything else is in the same place, tomorrow I will go grocery shopping, just leave me a list of the foods or snack's you may want." Before Luke left he added "And Jess, I'm glad your back"_

_Jess nodded his head, after Luke shut the door Jess said "Yeah, me too"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX... _Lorelai's House... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So did you find out what was bothering him" Lorelai asked after Luke sat down on the couch with her.

"Nope, but I figure he will tell me when he is ready."

"Hey, maybe he is getting married too..."

"I don't think that is it, if it is true then why did he come here by himself?"

"I don't know, it was just a thought" Lorelai replied getting up off the couch. Then said " I'm going to head to bed now, it has been a very long day."

"All right, I'll be up in a bit, I'm just going to check the sports highlights." Luke replies changing the channel

Lorelai bends down and gives Luke a lingering kiss then ascends up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ...NEXT DAY... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luke?" Lorelai asks just above a whisper when she wakes up. She had noticed that cold feeling like someone was not there in the bed with her. She slowly got up and went downstairs to see if he was home. On the table she found a note, she loved how he would leave her notes in the morning to make sure she knew where to find him and when he would be back home.

The note read:

_Good morning, I woke up early this morning and I didn't want to wake you. I decided to go to the diner so I could talk to Jess before the diner gets to busy. I should be home around 5. Love you lots, Luke_

_P.S. I made you some coffee, when you polish that off you should stop by the diner so I can make you a real breakfast._

Lorelai was just beaming when she finished reading the letter. She thought **_Luke always makes sure I'm happy, what did I do to deserve him._**

After Lorelai finished getting ready for the day she headed towards the diner. On the way she saw fellow townies setting up for the new bogus festival that Taylor had set up. All she knew was he had finally found a way an event for September.

Lorelai walked into the diner and didn't see Luke anywhere so she stopped Lane and asked "Hey, Lane where's Luke"

"Um, I think he and Jess are upstairs talking."

"Thanks" Lorelai said as she made her way towards the stairs. She was about to enter when she heard Luke comforting Jess.

"Hey, it's going to be fine, things like this happen." Luke's comforting caused Lorelai to turn around and wait till he was done to find out the scoop later.

LLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLL

**Five minute earlier...**

Luke had made a couple of stops after he left the house and just got into the diner. He found this a perfect time to see why Jess had showed up.

"Hey, Lane is Jess upstairs?"

"Yeah, he came down and got a bagel but went right back up."

"Thanks" And with that he made his way up to his old apartment.

Luke took a minute to gather his thoughts and brace himself for Jess to well be Jess, and he knocked and went in. "Hey, Jess could I talk to ya for a minute?"

Jess set down the book he was reading and said "Yeah, i think that would be good"

"All right, so Jess why did you really come?"

"I . . . I . . . I uh just wanted to see you?" Jess said with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Jess?"

"My dad died" Jess said flatly

"What? When did this happen"

"About two weeks ago, he apparently had some type of heart condition the doctors never caught when he was in there for his last appointment."

Luke just took the now crying Jess into his arms and tried to reassure him"Hey, it's going to be fine."

"But the day before he died he was fine, and laughing, then the next day he doesn't wake up?" Jess says choking through his tears.

"Hey, look at me" Jess finally brought his gaze up to Luke's "It is going to be all right, there is nothing anyone could have done. Okay, and I want you to know that now because it took me years to figure that out when my dad died."

"I know, but why did he have to die so young, I was just getting to know him."

"I don't have an answer to that, but you know you are more than welcome to stay here."

"I know, I just...I just thought that, he would be around longer."

"I thought that with my mom, and dad. But you still have your mom and me and I guess in some bissaro way TJ cares for you to."

The last comment Jess had to chuckle, he gave Luke one more hug then said "Thanks Luke, for everything, you may only be an uncle but you have been like my dad. It was hard to leave that first time, but I had to see what he was like, I didn't mean to leave like that, and I know I should have stayed in school, but I didn't have a reason to."

"Jess, your mom gave you to me, and I thought I could turn you around, but I can only help people who also want to be helped."

"Hey, Luke"

"Yeah"

"Can you help me?" Jess asked, finally wanting to turn around his life and make it for the better.

"Sure, how about this, you can stay here, work in the diner again, and then next week we will go set you up for night school so you can get your high school degree and hopefully go to college."

"Yeah, I would like that" Jess, gave Luke another hug and said very heartfeltly "Thank you"

"Your welcome, now just rest today you can start work in the diner tomorrow." Luke then went to the door and said "Hey, why don't you come over to Lorelai and my house tonight for super, about 6:30."

"Yeah sure I'll see ya at 6:30, oh and Luke, yesterday you left before I could say that I ... I'm glad to be back."

"Back at ya" Luke, left to go see if Lorelai was there yet and tell her the plans for the night.

LLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLL

**Downstairs. . .**

Lorelai had been waiting for ten minutes, then Luke finally emerged from behind the curtain.

"Oh, hey Lorelai, how long have you been here?" Luke asked giving here a quick kiss.

"About ten or so minutes. Did you find out why Jess came back?"

"Yes" Luke said refilling her cup.

Lorelai just looked at him and asked "Well?"

"I'll tell ya at home, which reminds me Jess is going to be coming over for dinner if that's all right with you."

"Oh, yeah sure that's fine."

"I'll go get started on your breakfast then"

"Sure, oh, extra bacon please." Lorelai requested giving him a hopeful smile.

Luke just rolled his eyes and began cooking her breakfast.

LLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLLzLL

**Wow, longest chapter for this story, I think, anyways . . . I hope you like it. And if you haven't already read my other story that I have posted **_Unexpected Events _**I have been spending my time on that one these past couple of days, so please read and review that one as well as This one,  I really love them, so just bring that mouse down and hit the purple button and tell me your thoughts, perhaps requests. Oh and I'm sorry for killing off Jess' dad, but that was the only option, I really didn't want to kill of Liz, or even TJ, but since his dad really wasn't that big in his life and we technically did have a chance to meet him in season 4, but i didn't have any other idea's so i just thought i would let you know that. OH and again REVIEW, Please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for not updating this story. . .i am having a little trouble coming up w/ a story line and where to go now. but i was looking back and i realized i have only had rory in the story once. so this chapter i will use her and try my best to use her in the story later to. **

**Just a question . . . would any of you mind if rory and jess did get together even though they will be come "cousins?" or should i leave them just friends, and if i do what should happen w/ logan because he is not my favorite character on the show, i was thinking of her realizing feelings for Jess or Marty. Tell me what i should do. Please! **

**Disclaimer: Forgot it on other chapters so i will say it now I DO NOT OWN! have a nice day : D**

_**LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL/LL**_

_Previously. . ._

_**Downstairs:**_

_Lorelai had been waiting for ten minutes, then Luke finally emerged from behind the curtain._

_"Oh, hey Lorelai, how long have you been here?" Luke asked giving here a quick kiss._

_"About ten or so minutes. Did you find out why Jess came back?"_

_"Yes" Luke said refilling her cup._

_Lorelai just looked at him and asked "Well?"_

_"I'll tell ya at home, which reminds me Jess is going to be coming over for dinner if that's all right with you."_

_"Oh, yeah sure that's fine."_

_"I'll go get started on your breakfast then"_

_"Sure, oh, extra bacon please." Lorelai requested giving him a hopeful smile._

_Luke just rolled his eyes and began cooking her breakfast._

XxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxxxX

**Inn:**

"Your late" a annoyed michel said in his heavy accent as Lorelai walked into the Independence Inn (Lorelai and Sookie are just now starting plans for the Dragonfly.)

"You should be use to it by now, dont you think?"

"I should, but it is still anoying that you can be late and everyone else is always here on time and working."

"Whatever, Michel." With that Lorelai went into the kitchen to talk with Sookie.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hey Lorelai"

"Hi, so coffee?"

Sookie shook her head but handed her a cup. Then she asked "So why is Jess here, I saw him walking around last night."

"I'm not sure, Luke talked to him this morning but we never got into the details, he said he would tell me tonight. But . . . oh crap"

"What?"

"Well Luke said that Jess would be coming over for dinner tonight and I forgot Rory is coming home."

"So?" Sookie questioned her worriedness, seeing as Jess and Rory use to be pretty good friends, okay they dated but when he left they were on good terms (In this story Jess told Rory he wasn't graduating and that he was leaving to California so he could get to know his dad.)

"Well, she doesn't know that he is here, I have to go call her." With that Lorelai was out of the kitchen and in her office so she could call Rory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory was in her dorm getting ready to spend the weekend in Stars Hollow when her phone rang "hello" she said distractedly.

"Why, hello my favorite daughter"

"What did you do or what do you want me to get this time?" Rory asked knowing her mom either did something she shouldn't have or she wanted her to go on another usless shopping spree.

"Nothing" Lorelai snickered

"Oh, okay then what can I do for you?"

"Well, I just called to let you know that someone is back in town." Lorelai hesitated

"Who?"

"Well I don't know how long it has been since you talked to him since he was last here but. . . Jess came back a couple days ago, and he will be over for super tonight."

"Really?" Rory asked confused

"Yeah, he showed up here the other day, aparently something happened and he needed to talk to Luke."

"Oh, well, that's . . . good, I haven't talked to him since" Rory thinks "Last year, at my graduation." **(A/N: Even though he did leave before her graduation he still showed up. Then he went back to California) **"Did Luke talk to him yet? I mean he would only come back if something was wrong. Wouldn't he?"

"I don't know hun. Luke said he was going to tell me when he got home."

"Okay, well I have to get to my next class, I will see you around five."

After they hung up Lorelai realized Luke was walking up the inn stairs and met him at the door "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too."

"I'm sorry. Hi" Lorelai said then gave Luke a lingering kiss.

"That's better"

"So, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked leading him to her office.

"Well, I had a lull at the diner and I thought I would come talk to you about the Jess situation."

"Oh, okay." They then both took a seat on the couch in her office.

"Well . . . when I went up to talk to Jess this morning, he was kind of resilliant in telling me what was wrong. But after we broke the ice a little bit, he told me the reason he was here."

Luke paused and then Lorelai being Lorelai had to ask "Well?"

With some hesitation "His dad, died."

"What? How? When?"

"Aparently two weeks ago, he didn't wake up from his sleep. Then they aparently did an autopsy and found he had some type of heart condition. His heart just quit."

"Is Jess okay, I mean he acts all strong but . . ."

"He will be fine, he just came here because he knows that I have dealt with this and he wanted and needed to talk to someone. His mom wasn't an option, I mean she barely made it for the funeral and when she did come she was high and needed money. . . I don't know."

"Hey, are you okay? I mean, you try to hide your feelings to you know." Lorelai pointed out to Luke and taking his hand.

"I'll be fine, it's just, it reminds me so much of when my dad died, i mean they caught his illness but it was to late. I mean Jess thought it could have been prevented. Jimmy had just went in to the doctor for a check-up or whatever, and with one heart test they could have found it."

"Hey, it could have been deeper then that."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways I better get back to the diner." Luke said getting up from the couch. "Oh, did you call Rory? I mean isn't it going to be weird with them tonight?"

"I just called her and she said it would be fine. I mean he did come to her graduation, and they seemed to be fine then."

"Yeah, I guess. I will see you at home." Luke said giving Lorelai a quick kiss then starting to head for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N2: I know not my best chapter, but hey I am trying. I know it is kind of short also. Anyways, the next chapter will be super when Rory and Jess see one another for the first time. Oh another question: Do you want Jess to stay in the story or should I have him leave for some reason in a couple of chapters? Or do you guys want him to stay and I don't know i need ideas please help? **

**A/N3: Oh and i have a new story called **_Always_**It is kind of a twisted take on what i think would be funny, or good if it really happened.**

**Now please review and give me some ideas . . . i am getting lost with this story. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update, I am also trying to update my other stories tonight. I know everyone hates excuses, but school just started and then on September 12, 2006 my grandpa died. Him and I were really close we talked all the time and bantered back and forth. He was my best friend which is why I am dedicating this chapter to him. I love you grandpa and miss you so much! **

**A/N2: Thank you too all who reviewed I am glad to see people are still reading it. And for some reviews I don't know how long Jess will be here but he isn't here to cause trouble, so it will most likely be 2-3 more chapters of him. If the story goes longer than that he may make an occasional appearance so I am sorry to those who don't like Jess but I like him better than I like Logan. So anyways again thank you so so much to those who are reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own but hey what can you do . . . I mean seriously? What can I do I am only 17 years old. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **PREVIOUSLY** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I'll be fine, it's just, it reminds me so much of when my dad died, i mean they caught his illness but it was to late. I mean Jess thought it could have been prevented. Jimmy had just went in to the doctor for a check-up or whatever, and with one heart test they could have found it."_

_"Hey, it could have been deeper then that."_

_"Yeah, I guess. Anyways I better get back to the diner." Luke said getting up from the couch. "Oh, did you call Rory? I mean isn't it going to be weird with them tonight?"_

_"I just called her and she said it would be fine. I mean he did come to her graduation, and they seemed to be fine then." _

_"Yeah, I guess. I will see you at home." Luke said giving Lorelai a quick kiss then starting to head for the door. _

**Later that night . . . **

"Luke, pleassssse?" Lorelai begged Luke while he was cooking super for every one.

"No, Lorelai, for the last time I am not putting M&M's in the spaghetti sauce. It tastes fine, and the chocolate will just ruin it. Plus, you and Rory are the only ones who would ever enjoy that . . . "

"Fine" Lorelai said defeated and walked out to the living room where Rory was sprawled about the couch reading for one of her college classes.

"So, Rory, are you sure this isn't going to be weird for you? I mean it has been a while and I am not sure how you guys feel about one another now."

Looking up from her book, "Mom it is fine, I promise. Jess and I are cool, we talked earlier. . . and he is glad that I am here. He wants us to always be friends."

"Okay, well he should be here soon, so I just had to make sure." As if on cue there was a knock at the door. "Well that ought to be him." Lorelai said walking over to the door.

"Come, on in Jess. Oh, and I am also sorry to hear about your dad, but Luke is glad your here, and that you are willing to talk with him" Lorelai said a little awkwardly, not knowing how to act around him anymore. Not that she ever really knew how to. Or if she had said the right thing.

"Thanks, I am also glad to be back here. I like talking with Luke, he just understands where I am comming from. And it is weird to say but, I missed this quarky town." Jess said in the most sincere way he knew how. Which surprised Lorelai

"Well, dinner should be ready soon, if you want to come in and hang in the living room with me and Rory or you can go bother Luke in the kitchen."

"Living room is fine"

"Okay" Lorelai said leading Jess to the living room.

"Hey, Jess. I'm sorry to hear about your dad" Rory said getting up and giving him a hug.

Jess responded to the hug and whispered a genuine "Thank you."

Just after Jess and Rory pulled apart Luke came in and said "Hey, Jess glad to see you made it. Also dinner is ready if you all want to come and eat."

Jess and Rory were the first to go into the kitchen, and Luke and Lorelai hung back for a minute, once out of ear shot Luke asked Lorelai "Are you okay?" He had noticed the confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, it is just . . . Jess, he was so sincere a minute ago, no jokes or sarcasm . . . I just . . . have never seen him like this. This is how Rory told me he was. I never believed her."

"Hey, he use to be a troubled kid . . . I hate to say this but I think Jimmy really helped him out."

Lorelai took Luke's hand and said "Yeah, maybe . . . Let's go eat and see what the evening brings." She then lead him to the kitchen.

Dinner was filled with laughter and stories being told about the times that have happened in the 'Hollow' while Jess was away. Also of Jess telling some stories about Jimmy and events he partook in while he was down in California. It went really fast and Lorelai surprisingly started to have a lot of respect for Jess and why he used to act like a punk and understood where he was coming from. After dinner, Luke and Lorelai were getting ready to clean when Lorelai asked Jess "Hey, if you want you can hang out here for a while longer and watch a movie with us . . . tonight you can choose, since Luke forgot." She then glared at Luke as she said the last part. Luke just gave her an innocent look, like 'what did I do?'

"Really? You want me to stay longer?" Jess asked surprised, he always thought Lorelai hated him, or at least disliked him with a great passion.

"Yeah, it would be nice, I mean Rory is out of school for the weekend, and I'm sure you would just be bored stiff, if you went back to the apartment, so just stay here, and if you want or feel comfortable enough you can stay the night. We can only offer you the couch, but it is better than the floor."

Lorelai inviting Jess to stay the night surprised everyone. Nobody ever thought Lorelai would willingly let Jess stay the night. But they thought maybe it was sympathy or well nobody really knew why. Jess thought he might as well take up the opportunity while it was given to him so he politely responded with "That would be nice, thank you Lorelai."

"Your welcome, and if you want you and Rory can go to the video store and stop by the apartment so you can get a movie and some stuff to make you feel more at home."

"Alright. Rory you wanna head out." Jess asked a stunned Rory at the new friendly relationship that was happening between her mom and Jess.

"Yeah sure" Rory responded and she and Jess got their coats and headed out the door.

After Jess and Rory were gone Luke turned to ask Lorelai as they went back into the kitchen "What was that all about?"

"What? I thought he would like some company, and he seems to like talking with Rory, and sharing these stories I thought it would be nice if he stayed here? Is there something wrong with that?" Lorelai asked as she helped clear off the table.

"No, nothing at all. It was just you have never seemed to like Jess now all of a sudden you are willing to put up your couch for him?"

"I know, it is just I remember how you have reacted about your dad, and how my dad reacted when his mom died, I just thought he could use some company."

"Okay" Luke said understandingly

He and Lorelai then began to wash the dishes, Luke would wash and Lorelai would dry and put them away. It was a new system they have been accustomed to lately. Ever since Luke moved in, they have been cleaning together after meals or setting the table before meals. They even cleaned the entire house together. They liked their new system, and couldn't wait till they were officially married.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N3: Well there is chapter 10 for you, it is longer (Well it seems longer) and I am proud of that. Again I say I am sorry for it being so long, I hope I don't make you wait this long again. I always hate it when it takes forever for other people to update, yet I understand why, it is hard with your life schedule and what not. So please review, I took a while to make it this long and I think it deserves a few reviews. So please, review I really do Love the reviews. Also sorry for my stories having gramatical errors, but I try to find them when I reread them, and I do use spell check but it doesn't always catch everything, so again thank you for reading and please review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for not updating. But hey life's are busy we can not all spend our life's updating stories. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

_Previously: _

_Lorelai inviting Jess to stay the night surprised everyone. Nobody ever thought Lorelai would willingly let Jess stay the night. But they thought maybe it was sympathy or well nobody really knew why. Jess thought he might as well take up the opportunity while it was given to him so he politely responded with "That would be nice, thank you Lorelai."_

_"Your welcome, and if you want you and Rory can go to the video store and stop by the apartment so you can get a movie and some stuff to make you feel more at home."_

_"Alright. Rory you wanna head out." Jess asked a stunned Rory at the new friendly relationship that was happening between her mom and Jess._

_"Yeah sure" Rory responded and she and Jess got their coats and headed out the door._

_After Jess and Rory were gone Luke turned to ask Lorelai as they went back into the kitchen "What was that all about?" _

_"What? I thought he would like some company, and he seems to like talking with Rory, and sharing these stories I thought it would be nice if he stayed here? Is there something wrong with that?" Lorelai asked as she helped clear off the table._

_"No, nothing at all. It was just you have never seemed to like Jess now all of a sudden you are willing to put up your couch for him?"_

_"I know, it is just I remember how you have reacted about your dad, and how my dad reacted when his mom died, I just thought he could use some company."_

_"Okay" Luke said understandingly _

_He and Lorelai then began to wash the dishes, Luke would wash and Lorelai would dry and put them away. It was a new system they have been accustomed to lately. Ever since Luke moved in, they have been cleaning together after meals or setting the table before meals. They even cleaned the entire house together. They liked their new system, and couldn't wait till they were officially married._

"Hey, welcome back guys." Lorelai said as Rory and Jess came back inside.

"Thanks" Both Rory and Jess said in unisin

"So what movie did you guys decide on?"

"His Girl Friday" (Now that is one of my favorite movies, and I believe I remember them talking about it...yes they do. Lorelai asks Luke if he has ever seen it in that eppy where he goes over there to watch movies.) Rory responded

"Oh, good choice!" Lorelai said excitedly

"I'll go make popcorn. Any one want anything to drink?" Luke asked as he got up from his spot.

"Pop" Jess replied.

Followed by Rory, "Water is fine"

Then Lorelai said,"Beer" then added, "I will come help." Luke had already gotten up anyways and she was leaning against him.

Living Room

"So Jess, how are you doing?" Rory asked for about the bazillianth time that nigh.

"I told you already, I am okay, really. It will take a while to get use to him not around. I mean we really got close once I went out there. But right now I am just glad to be here . . . near the rest of my family." Jess replied looking over at Rory from the chair across the room.

"What do you mean the rest of your family? The only one who lives here is Luke, and your mom lives all the way in New York?"

"Your mom and you, have been more family like than my mom ever has." Jess said full-heartidly.

"Really, you think of mom and I as family?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I do."

Rory jumped up, practically ran over and gave Jess a hug then said, "That is one of the sweetest things you have ever said."

"Well I mean it."

Right after Rory got back to her seat, Luke and Lorelai re-entered the living room with snacks and drinks for the night.

"Are you all ready to start the movie?" Lorelai asked as she got comfortable against Luke.

"Yep" They all answered. Rory then got up and put in the movie.

Half way through the movie Luke and Lorelai fell asleep, so Rory and Jess finished the movie then woke up the two love birds so Jess would have somewhere to sleep.

Rory then proceeded to shake her mom a bit to get her up, "Hmm, five more minutes?" Lorelai moaned as she snuggled closer to Luke.

"Mom, you guys have to get up. Jess needs to sleep to. . ." Still no reaction so Rory thought she would play with her mom's mind a little bit. She looked over at Jess and mouthed "Play along." Jess just nodded his head in agreement when Rory turned back to her mom and said, "Okay, then. Come on Jess lets go sleep in my room...together"

"Great idea. . . we can play dare or dare." Jess responded in the most serious tone. (I do realize I put dare or dare, that is just for more effect.)

"WHAT! You two will do no such thing." Lorelai responded jumping up which startled Luke so he was now up too.

Rory and Jess started to laugh uncontrolably and Rory said through her laughter, "I knew that would work. Ha ha, come on Jess lets go get you some blankets."

They both exited and Lorelai looked over at Luke and said, "Boy, having them to together in the same house is going to be great."

"What do you mean?"

"I was kidding. But those two seem to be acting like brother and sister, which means constant teasing us." Lorelai said getting up and grabing Luke's hand forcing him to follow her upstairs so they could go to bed and not wake up with huge pains, well besides the two childlike acting teens.

**AN: I do realize it has been a while, but I am sorry, I just did not have anywhere to go with this story...it may be short but hey at least it is a update right? Well although I was kind of late on updating I am asking you to still Review, because if I do not get many for this one I think I will write one more concluding chapter because I have actually started to write a new one. So that one may replace this. Anyways again please review! **

**OH and thank you a whole bunch to those who reviewed the last chapter, I hope I see some of the same people review. As well as new people because I love reviews. So please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:Okay so here is chapter 12 of Time, sorry for the delay, but i have a life. **

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine, sorry. . .**

_Previously: _

_Rory and Jess started to laugh uncontrollably and Rory said through her laughter, "I knew that would work. Ha ha, come on Jess lets go get you some blankets."_

_They both exited and Lorelai looked over at Luke and said, "Boy, having them to together in the same house is going to be great."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I was kidding. But those two seem to be acting like brother and sister, which means constant teasing us." Lorelai said getting up and grabbing Luke's hand forcing him to follow her upstairs so they could go to bed and not wake up with huge pains, well besides the two childlike acting teens. _

The next morning Luke woke up early. Well earlier than usual so he could make breakfast for the family, and he also had inventory to do at work. As he entered the kitchen the lights were already on and there was a lot of talking going on.

"You can't be serious, how is that your favorite book!?" Rory asked Jess

"What do you mean, how can that not be your favorite book, the writing style, the story makes sense throughout the whole book and the author leaves you hanging at the end, it is like he wants you to complete it." Jess retorted.

"But books are supposed to be complete. Either leaving you sad, happy, angry, books should not be incomplete and have a story line that is just oh hey look this is the end. NO! it needs to be start to finish." Rory said getting frustrated.

"Yeah, but what good can a book be if the author tells you everything. You have imagination don't you. If an author leaves the ending with question or incomplete there are several ways you could think it could go. Like if you are in a happy mood when you are reading BAM happy ending, or if you are sad BAM sad ending. I just think books are better if I am aloud to make it go the way I want. It just makes more sense. Just read it again, if you still don't like it fine that is your opinion, but just be open minded this time."

Rory thought for a minute, not realizing that Luke had been listening for the past 5 minutes to the two bickering like they had known one another forever. She then replied, "Fine, I will try a different one of his books, this time with an open mind."

Luke finally entered the kitchen shaking his head and said, "what are you two talking about?"

"Just books." Jess simply answered.

"What do you guys want for breakfast, I have sometime before I have to be to work?"

Without looking up from the book Rory just began she answered, "Usual."

"So you pretty much want death on a platter?"

Looking up and smirking Rory replied in a 'duh' tone, "Yeah"

Shaking his head and looking at Jess he asked, "and you?"

"Whatever you make is fine, I'm not picky."

"Well that is good, I'm not either but these two . . ." Luke said pointing at Rory then at Lorelai who had amazingly just entered the kitchen "are quite picky, they usually only eat fatty foods that will clog both their arteries by the time they are 40."

"Ha-ha, Rory told me you would say that about them. I seriously don't care what you make though, if it is heathy great, if it is fat, greasy and whatever other unhealthy words are out there I will attempt to eat that too."

"Great, you are going to be against me too aren't you..."

"Not totally, but I promise I will eat healthier then Rory and Lorelai, because I have been trying to I want to live past the age of 40." Jess answered as he looked over at Rory who was giving him one heck of a glare. Jess just laughed and shook his head and asked Luke, "Do you need any help? I have become pretty good in the kitchen since my mom was always working two jobs and never came home till late."

"Ah, sure why don't you start crack-in the eggs."

"How many do you want, and where are the bowls?"

"The bowls are right here" Luke said opening one of the cupboards, "And i would say six eggs?" Luke just guessed, Lorelai and Rory ate a lot but he was not sure about how much he or Jess would eat.

They all finished eating, Luke ended up making him and Jess oatmeal, with toast and a glass of orange juice while the artery clogging twins ate up all of the eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, and coffee Luke and Jess had made up. After breakfast Luke and Jess cleared off the table while Rory and Lorelai washed the dishes. Luke then left for work while the rest stayed back home for a while.

"So, what do you two have planed for the day?" Lorelai asked as they all entered the living room.

"Don't know. Lane wanted me to go and hang out with her, we wanted to go get a couple of CD's that just came out." Rory said.

"What about you Jess? What are you going to do on this wonderful day in Stars Hollow."

"I am not sure, I was just going to wonder, and maybe freak out Taylor." Jess shrugged.

Lorelai smiled, nodded in approvement and said, "I like the way you think."

"Well, you know, it was fun when I was here before, it can only be that much better right?" Jess questioned with one of his rare smiles.

"Well, I better go get ready for work you know before Michel has a melt down for me being ten minutes late." Lorelai said as she made her way up the stairs.

"All right, well we are going to head out then, see you for lunch at Luke's?" Rory yelled up to her mom.

"Yeah, Luke's at noon, have fun you two." Lorelai responded.

**Well that is all for now, and i need help deciding what other types of surprises I can have, I know I don't want Lorelai pregnant because that is really hard to write. But I would like to have some other type of twist in the story...so if you have any ideas please let me know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


End file.
